


Day One: Cuddles (Naked)

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s goin’ on, Sammy?”<br/>“I wanna make you feel good, Dean.” Sam licks his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean comes home late. It’s a Saturday night and he’s had to work all day. He’s tired, pissed off, and irritable.

Sammy makes it better.

Sammy always makes everything better.

When he gets into the living room after kicking his shoes off and stripping down to nothing in the bathroom, he goes to find Sam.

He’s laying in their bed, blanket over him, and it clings to him since he doesn't have clothes on, pants and other things in a heap beside it.

Dean slips in beside him, and Sam groans, rolling over onto his back.

Dean pulls the covers so that they keep both of their body heat trapped, and he feels good already, less angry, less like he brought work home with him. Sam is warm, sleep heavy next to him, and he pulls Sam into his side to steal some of it.

Sam stirs, waking slowly.

“Hey, sleepy head. Went to bed without me?”

“You’re late.”

“I am. I’m sorry, baby.”

Sam hums as Dean cards a hand through his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Dean nibbles at the curve of his jaw and down his throat, his head tilting back instinctively.

“Now that you’re here, better.” Sam skin starts to flush, turning Dean’s favorite color of red, so he keeps up his ministrations.

“Good, I was worried.” Dean pets up his arm and down his chest, teasing his nipples until they’re taut. Sam gasps when a hand is wrapped around his hard cock. Sam’s arms wrap around Dean’s neck and they kiss languidly. Dean's hand is nice and tight. Sam moans into the wet slide of Dean's lips on his.

It’s not fast like usual, it’s slow building up to it, the burning in the pit of his stomach churning and growing until he comes with a sigh, painting Dean’s hand white.

“That feel good?”

“Yeah,” Sam croaks, and Dean huffs a quiet laugh, rutting into the pit his hips make.

Sam moves down the bed until his head is level with Dean’s pelvis. Sam holds Dean's cock to his mouth, and Dean's eyes widen. He sucks on the head of Dean’s cock until he’s flushed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. He knows the tip of Dean’s cock is the most sensitive, so he pays extra attention to it, laving at the slit to coax more pre-come out. Dean whines when Sam takes him down to the base, panting, moans breathy and drawn out.

Sam pops off with a wet sound, and then he’s teasing the pre-come from the head again, licking just underneath Dean’s foreskin, jacking off what he doesn't have in his mouth. Dean’s quick intake of breath is all the warning Sam before he’s coming down Sam’s throat with a cry.

“ _Sammy_ ,” he says, and Sam hums around him, making him whimper with the over-stimulation.

Sam pulls back off, licking him clean, and then Dean’s pulling him back up into bed.

There’s still an air of drowsiness, especially now that they’re both coming down from their orgasms. Dean curls into Sam’s side, warm and pliant in his hold, and Sam feels truly content now.

“Did you have a good day?” Sam asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“No, horrible one, but you made it up to me.” Sam grins.

“I’m glad. Wouldn't want my husband to have a bad day.” Dean makes a happy sound, eyes closing as sleep takes over. Sam stays up a little bit longer, making sure Dean stays under, and then he’s dozing off, too, dreaming of his husband and him on the beach, holding hands, far away from the stress of work. Sam folds himself smaller so he can fit in Dean’s arms a little bit better, and he falls back asleep.

When he wakes, Dean is making breakfast. They sit on the couch all day, cuddling, rings pressed together as their fingers entwine.

Dean’s still having rough patches throughout the entirety of the week, and it makes it hard for Sam to fit himself into it. Dean slams doors, shutting Sam out, and he feels horrible about doing nothing. Dean has never been good at communication, through all the years of them being inseparable he knows that, but he’s gotten better about it especially after their marriage.

Right now it’s like a relapse into a decade ago with his angsty hunter ego. But they've left that life behind. Sam is glad that they did.

All Sam wants to do is cuddle him up, treat him to a nice day because he’s had so many shitty ones. He plans it for the next Saturday; a breakfast in bed, and a whole lot of orgasms. God, Sam thinks, he’s a genius.

Dean comes home Friday night totally beat, and he goes straight to bed. Sam works through the hours of darkness to get everything prepared, including himself.

Sam sleeps on the couch, and he can tell Dean’s grumpy about it because when he gets up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, he nudges Sam awake, all but carrying him back into bed with him.

Sam’s just glad Dean didn't see everything laid out on the kitchen counter.

Dean pulls himself onto Sam and he knows it’s going to be hell getting out of bed in the morning without waking his husband.

Sam doesn’t get much sleep after that with Dean’s drool pooling on his neck, but it's not like he needs it. He's learned to live without sleeping for days at a time, this is nothing.

When the morning comes, Sam rolls Dean off of him, and then goes to the kitchen to get food fixed.

Sam pulls pies out of the oven that have been on warm since last night. He makes waffles, pancakes, sausages, little potato patties, and fruit to the side. Sam makes fresh orange juice, taking the pulp out even though it’s his least favorite thing to do, along with a mug of coffee, decaf since he doesn't want Dean to be too excited about what the day holds.

He puts it all on the tray he bought the day before, and he walks slowly to their room. Dean is still sleeping soundly, arms tucked under himself in a weird position, and Sam snorts.

“Dean, Dean, honey, wake up.” Sam whispers, and Dean groans, throwing the pillow over his head. “Dean, wake your ass up, come on.”

Dean laughs, but it’s muffled by the pillow. He rolls over to look at Sam with a smirk, and it drops off of his face when he sees what his husband is carrying.

“What’s this?”

“A present. I know you've been having a bad week, so I thought I would help you have a good weekend. You have all of me forever, of course, but especially this weekend.” Dean laughs breathlessly as Sam lowers the tray onto the bed, the legs bracketing Dean’s hips, and he looks at all of the food before digging in. He’s about halfway through his first plate of pancakes when he stops.

“Was this for you, too, or . . . ?” Sam laughs loudly and shakes his head.

“No, I already ate.”

“Okay, good, because this is all going in the tank.” Dean pats his belly, and Sam grins. Dean’s already looking better despite the purpling bags under his eyes, and the wrinkles beside them.

Dean continues eating and drinking everything until it’s all gone, sitting back with a groan, hands rested on his stomach.

“Are you ready for the next part to your surprise?” Sam asks, and Dean nods eagerly. Sam takes the tray away, puts it in the kitchen, and he strips down, folding his clothes, putting them on the couch to grab later if he ever gets up out of bed today.

Sam walks in, and Dean eyes him up, gaze landing on his hard cock, and Sam stands a little straighter, a little taller even though he knows he doesn't need to.

“What’s goin’ on, Sammy?”

“I wanna make you feel good, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widen, and he scoots down the bed further, letting his legs splay open wide, sheet falling to the side so Sam can see his cock hanging heavy between his curved legs.

Sam licks his lips.

“Turn over.” He commands, and Dean’s brow furrows, but he does as he’s told, turning over onto his stomach. “On your knees, Dean.”

His ass is pushed out when he gets onto his knees, and Sam is about to just dive in, but he decides to tease Dean first. He always comes harder whenever Sam teases him, drawing it out.

He trails two fingers down Dean’s spine, tracing the knobs and divots he finds there. Dean is still warmer than usual, a little bit slower than he normally is because he woke up not twenty minutes ago, and Sam's cock jerks.

Dean makes an irritated sound, but Sam just shushes him, tells him to be patient.

He kisses down the path his fingers just made, little suction cup sounds following down as his lips press to Dean’s skin, goose-bumps raising where he touches.

“Sam,” he whispers, and Sam pulls his hips back, pulling the rest of his body further down the bed than he already is. Dean grunts, readjusting as Sam gets ready.

He kisses Dean’s ass, and Dean jolts, surprised.

“Sam, what are you -- _oh my god_ ,” he gasps as Sam licks from his balls to his rim, spilling his spit over his lips sloppily, getting Dean nice and wet, licking him open.

Dean’s hands fist into the sheets, his legs pulling Sam in closer, and he smiles, pulling Dean’s cheeks apart so he lick a few times in quick succession that has Dean’s cock dripping onto the sheets.

Sam wiggles his tongue into Dean, and he calls out, thrashing for a few seconds before settling back down. His thighs are shaking with the need to move, but he’s staying obediently still.

Sam rewards him with two fingers along with his tongue. Dean makes a choked off noise, moaning wantonly as he rides Sam’s face and hand.

“Can I come?” He pants, and Sam removes himself from Dean. He lets him calm down while he gets the lube from the drawer. Sam slicks his fingers up, putting the two that were in Dean back, probing around to spread it. He wants this to be enjoyable, not painful.

Dean keens when he removes his fingers once more, tilting his hips back up, searching for touch that he knows is coming soon.

Sam slicks his hand up again, dipping back inside of Dean.

“Sam, Sam, enough, too much.” Sam pushes around, trying to find Dean’s sweet spot. He knows he finds it when Dean's chest drops down onto the sheets, and his balls draw up as he comes with a high-pitched moan, breathy and _perfect_.

He whines on every out breath, shaking as he comes down. Sam’s fingers are just rubbing lightly over his prostate until he’s done, and then Sam removes them, slicking up his own cock and jacking it lazily. He waits for Dean to be ready again, watches his cock twitch after ten minutes, starting to fill and thicken.

“Sammy, please, please.” He begs, and Sam nudges the head of his cock into the wet of Dean’s heat, and he whimpers. His hands are gone beneath the mountain of pillows, but Sam can see them moving as he twists them in and out of the ruined sheets.

Dean shoves his face in between them, wailing as Sam bottoms out. Sam has never been small, and growing up he grew quite a bit in more ways than one. Dean doesn't bottom very often because of it, but he loves when they do, he just can’t take it every day.

Sam waits until Dean’s cries simmer down, and then he starts to move. He experimentally rolls his hips, up and down, a circular motion, finally pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Dean needs time to adjust to his thick cock, and Sam will give him all the time he needs.

“Sammy -- _holy fuck_ \-- Sam, _move_ , god dammit.” He bites out, and Sam moves faster. He pounds into Dean, grabbing his hips so he can slam as hard and as deep as he likes.

One hand reaches down to cup Dean, and he mewls out expletives. Sam rolls his balls in his hand, slowing down to a nice, slow pace, making love instead of just fucking Dean now. Dean loves it when he does this, getting nice and deep, right up on his prostate, dragging it out until the crash is inevitable.

Dean moves himself on Sam’s cock, trying to pick up the pace, and Sam lets him take what he wants for a second before taking control again. He’s trying to make this good for Dean, and he knows just how.

Sam tweaks Dean’s nipples, his nails biting into the flesh, and Dean shivers, rocking back all the harder, riding Sam.

“You’re so perfect, Dean, you deserve so much better. I love you, Dean, my brother, my husband, come for me, Dean, _come_.” Dean throws his head back, making a deep sound low in his throat as he does, his body going slack in Sam’s arms as his cock splatters come all under him and over his stomach, onto Sam’s hand when he starts to stroke him through it.

Dean grunts as Sam lays him down, taking him harder now. Sam spills into Dean not a minute later, sighing at the relief he feels; the fire of lust he’d been feeling, sexual frustration, is quenched.

Dean pulls Sam down into the bed, right onto the wet spot, but it doesn't matter. Sam shuffles closer, a fog setting in that makes his brain feel like cotton. Dean slurs something he can’t understand, maybe an ‘I love you’ or something along those lines, and Sam hums, unable of coherent speech.

“Love you, too, Dean.” He tries, and it must get the point across because Dean kisses him chastely once before his head lulls back onto his lumpy pillow.

Sam nuzzles Dean’s head, breathing in the smell of their fruity shampoo (which is Sam’s, but he pretends not to notice Dean steals it).

They fall asleep cuddled together, open and pliant as they move each other around in their sleep. Dean sprawls out, and Sam deals with it like it always does. In the morning, Dean makes breakfast and returns the favor. Sam comes so hard he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
